Tear in the Universe
by ddspeed2000
Summary: Spock/OC ... This is a completely separate story from my other Star Trek, this takes place in the original series in my favorite episode of all times "Mirror, Mirror" when the crew is sent to another universe and Spock has a beard. The episode wasn't about making peace or changing people, it's was about Spock's Beard. Slow update and the usual warnings. NO SEX, LOTS OF CUSSING
1. Chapter 1

**This does not go with my other Star trek story! **

**This is a completely separate story, this takes place in the original series in my favorite episode of all times "Mirror, Mirror" When half the crew is sent to another universe and Spock has a beard. Everyone fell in love with the beard and since I rarely ever see any Spock with a Beard stories I decided to start writing one. Since I already update two stories on here and are writing like 5 at once plus college. I'll update at least once a month, I already have the first 3 chapter written out but I don't want to upload all of them at once like I did with my other one. Rather people read this or not, I love his beard and wanted to take a crack at the evil Enterprise. **

**Like my other story says though, I don't know all the specific names of things so if I call something the wrong name, just ignore it, don't send me a giant letter of hate for calling something wrong. Also I haven't gotten better with Scotty's accent so if its seems like random words put together, it might be. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Jim, we have to help her. If we let her go she dies, we don't even know if she's a threat or not!" Bones says trying to persuade his friend to let him keep this girl. "Bones, her shuttle rammed into ours, killing my men she's a threat." Jim says getting angrier the longer he has to sit here and argue with his Chief of Medication about this subject. "She appeared out of nowhere just as they were leaving, that doesn't mean she killed them on purpose!" He says back, almost begging now to let her stay aboard their ship.

"And what if she is a threat Doctor, are you willing to take the responsibility to stop her?" Spock asks, looking down at the girl on the table, passed out with cuts and bruises all over her body. "Yes, if she is a threat I will handle her.'' Bones finally says with his hands out as Jim puts his hand on his chin to think. "Fine, she is your responsibility Doctor, any problems, you pay the price." Bones gulps silently then nods his head while looking down at the girl.

I took a gasp of breathe as I felt my body go on fire from the pain. I opened my eyes and sat up on my arms looking at all three of them staring down at me. I started to breathe harder as I look from Bones, to Jim, then to Spock and stopped all together. I stared at Spock and looked down at his goatee for a long time till I fell back and shut my eyes. This had to be some night mare, or my hell. This was my hell, living with them again for eternity, not sure why Spock suddenly had facial hair but whatever. "Ma'am, do you know where you are?" Bones says leaning down close to me making me open my eyes and turn to him.

"Ma'am?" I asked him, confused on why he would call me that and not my name. "Yes, do you know what happen to you?" He says as my eyes begin to water, now really confused on what the hell was going on. "You don't know who I am?" I finally asked as he looks over at Jim and Spock then back down to me. "No, I have never met you before." He says quietly noticing my eyes getting watery and gulps while looking over at Jim.

I bite my bottom and let one tear fall down my cheek before taking a deep breath and start clenching my hands to get past the pain. "This is my Hell, awesome." I say before sitting up, ignoring the pain and fire that raced through my body. Bones sits behind me and places his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling to the side. "Who are you?" Jim says, sounding more like a demand then a question. I glance up at him and notice the different outfit and the different look in his eye. "Danielle Sartor, from the year 2233, I'm a Lieutenant from Star Fleet Federation." I said glaring up at him as he just scratches his chin before turning to Spock for answers that glances over at him then looks at me.

"Well I've never heard of you before, what were you doing in a stolen shuttle craft from my ship?" He asks in a normal as I rub my arm over the scratches and burns then look down at them. "I didn't steal it, my Captain sent me in the shuttle to fly into a rip in space to try and shut it from destroying more planets." I said looking up at him as Bones leans over and grabs a wash cloth and starts to wash my arms off.

"Well I don't believe you because we saw no rip and that shuttle has my ship's name on it. I think I would have remembered sending someone from my crew into a rip in space." He says nodding his head towards me making Spock more right up to me with his hand out. "Wait, there must be some mistake, we don't we look in the national data base for her and see if we can't find her." Bones says gripping my arms tightly as I can feel him worry and fear coming from him. I look at Spock's hand that was close to my face then look over at Jim who stares at Bones then gives a sigh in defeat. "Fine, just because I like to watch you squirm we'll do it your way." he says with a smile then walks out of the medical bay as Bones starts to relax.

I look over at Spock who just stares at me then leaves the medical area after Jim. I look over at Bones who starts to wash off my arms again then gives me a small smile. "How can you fear him, let anyone push you around? You're not him….this isn't real…this is a whole new universe." I say looking down at my hands as a few tears finally fall from my face. "So that's how you got the shuttle, this will help your case sweet heart." He says squeezing my arms as I shut my eyes and bite my lip.

"So what did you find Spock? Is she a thief that should be punished?" Jim asks walking over to his First Officer with some joy in his voice. "No, because she is not alive." Spock says turning from the computer towards his Captain. Jim steps forward to read the information on the computer, "It says here the only Danielle Sartor that is in the system, died when she was 16. Beaten to death by her parents, but the picture does resemble a younger version of the women that is in the medical bay." He says as Jim stands up straight while nodding his head, "So, what do we do now Mr. Spock, any theories on who she is?" He asks while tilting his head to the side, he enjoyed riddles and mysteries.

"Given the data that is presented, the shuttle with the same serial number but did not leave this ship and the older version of the dead girl, my theory is she is from a different reality." He says making Jim scratch his chin then shrugs his shoulders, "Only one way to be sure." he says with a smile as Spock nods his head.

"There's no way you got all these scars from the explosion." Bones says healing the cuts on my back as I glance over at a fresh pair of clothes that look exactly like mine. "Your right, I use to get my ass kick by my parents when I was younger. After, I use to get into bar fights with my….friend." I say looking down before I say brother. Jim wasn't my brother anymore; he was a whole new stranger that just happened to look like him.

But not act like him, this guy was a manipulator who enjoyed hurting people. "Well I have a little gadget here that can clear that right up." He says reaching towards the small table for a device making me reach out and grab his wrist tightly. "I like my scars." I said in a cold voice while giving him a deadly glare making him gulp and back up from the table. We both look over at the door when Jim and Spock walk back into the medical area.

"Well…was she telling the truth or not?" Bones asks walking up to Jim while Spock walks right past him towards me. "Won't know for sure." Jim says patting Bones on the shoulder with a smirk as I glare at Spock while grabbing anything that was close by to me before he actually reached me. "Whad'a mean?" Bones asks confused before following Jim's gaze towards me and Spock staring down each other from around the table.

"Do not resist." Spock says putting his hand out to touch my face. I let out a growl as I grab the hypo spray and try to stable him in the side before he can touch me. He lounges at me and grabs my wrist with the hypo spray and places the other hand on my face making my eyes grow wide. I feel a rush of feelings and memories flow through my head as I can feel him inside my mind reading all the thoughts and memories.

He finally takes his hand off my face making me bounce back to reality with tears falling down my face from the force of emotions that were being held down for many years of abuse and betrayal. I gasp as I fall against his chest trying to stop the emotions from flowing freely as he lets go of my wrist and sits me back on the bed. Bones rushes over to my side and runs his tri-corder over me to see my vital signs. "Are you insane!" Bones yells at me as Jim walks up to Spock's side while staring down at my shaking form.

"So?" He asks looking up at Spock who just stares at me with a blank expression. "Spock" Jim says again making him break his concentration and looks over at him. "My theory was correct; she came here from a different universe after she drove her shuttle into the rip in space trying to close it." He says as Jim looks down at me and Bones who glares up at him then turns to Spock. "Give a warning next time." He says before grabbing my clean pair of clothes and puts them in my lap.

I take a deep breath as I manage to calm myself down and wipe my cheeks off with my arm. I stumble up from the table while grabbing the clean clothes and walk to the back room to change out of my dirty outfit. I change into the black slacks and black tank top while tossing my clothes in a basket. I look up at the mirror and stare deeply into it while looking over the scars that were visible under the top. "So, what do we do now?" Bones asks looking over at Jim who glances over at Spock then throws his hands up. "Let's see what she can do, if I don't like what I see, she'll disappear." He says with a smirk then walks out of the medical bay as Bones lets out a sigh in defeat.

A lot of people are known for disappearing without a trace when they cross Jim Kirk. Nobody knows how he does it, but it's enough to keep everyone on their toes around him. Bones looks up at Spock who just stands there with the same blank look on his face and gives him a questioning look. He stares too long at him causing Spock to look down at him with a slight glare before turning around and leaving the medical area.

Bones lets out a breath of relief when Spock just walks out instead of giving him his agonizer. "You're too soft towards a person, that's how they walk all over you." I say from the doorway making him look up at me while raising his eye brow. "This place, you people….the opposite from where I come from. Personalities…penalties…outfits." I say with a shrug of my shoulders before walking out of the doorway and towards him while grabbing a roll of bandages.

"Unless there's anything else, I'd like to go where ever I'm allowed to stay on this ship." I say grabbing a medical bag and filling it with a few things before following Bones into the hallway. "I can finish bandaging up your wounds for you." He says looking over at me as we walk into the turbo lift. "Don't worry about it; you've done enough for me already." I say walking out of the lift and down the hall behind him as I glance at all the people and their different outfits while they glance up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So why are you scared of the Captain?" I finally ask when we walk into the room I would be allow to stay in for the time being. He looks up at me with a slight fear in his face as I walk around the room to examine everything that was in it, which was very little. It was just a plain room with a bed, a dresser, a table with a computer on it, and a food replicator. I had lost what belongings I did have when I was "volunteered" by the entire crew to go into the rip and try to seal it.

"He has this power of making people disappear." He says finally while watching me walk around the room. "So he doesn't really fight his battles, he just makes them vanish so he doesn't have to deal with them?" I say more of a statement and less of a question as he thinks for a second then nodded his head. "Don't say stuff like that around other people, they might think its mutiny and tell him." Bones says walking over to me and grabs my arm gently to pull me over to the bed. This Bones was very different from the other Bones in so many ways.

"You don't have to protect me; I can take care of myself." I say pulling my arm away from his touch before placing the medical bag on the table. "You're my responsibility on this ship now." He says trying to grab my hand making me stand up out of his reach. "You need to stop acting like you care about me. You don't know anything about me so stop trying to." I say hugging my arms before walking over to the small window and stares out at all the stars that pass by. "What happened to you?" He asks, breaking the silence between us as I let out a sigh and a fake chuckle while I shake my head.

"We were sent to look at a pattern of planets that were disappearing in one of the sectors of the universe." I say walking across the room to the food replicator and push a few buttons before a glass of water appears. "When we went searching through the sector, we discovered a rip in space. At first, we couldn't see anything but a light outline in space and sent a probe into it. The signal was lost as soon as it entered the rip; the scans couldn't pick anything up so we marked it and moved on. A few days later we got a message saying another planet was gone and when we went back the tip had grown in size."

I sit back on the bed next to him with the glass in my hands as I stare down at the water. "So then we realized that the more in consumed the bigger it got. Then the plan was to try and seal it by sending enough electric waves to cancel out the natural waves it was giving off. The machine that was built by our Chief Engineer, Scotty, said that someone had to work it from a shuttle at the edge of the rip. Being an engineer, I somehow got volunteered to be in the shuttle and turn on the machine when it reached the rip. Since nobody knows what would actually happen, it was logical as Spock would say that an explosion would occur within the shuttle.

So there was no chance for survival for anyone inside, so of course they couldn't sacrifice anyone that was important so I was force to do it." I say taking a drink of my cup as Bones places his hand on my back and started to rub it lightly. "As of right now, I don't know if it worked, all I know is that it sent me here which means anything else that went through could be here or in another universe. Why the blast didn't kill me I'll never know." I say looking over at him as my tears water up my eyes making me shrug and look away.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you, but you're safe now." Bones says pulling me into his chest as I let out a small sniffle. "I highly doubt that, I wasn't even safe in my own universe, how can I possibly be safe here. A man that use to protect me from everything, now enjoys hurting people and making them disappear." I say pulling myself away from him as I walk over to the food processor and start playing around with it. "Maybe things will be different here for the better…" he says quietly, not believing a word he was saying, there was no chance that this universe was better than any reality.

"Worst of all that pointed ear bastard knows all my secrets and everything about me, I fucking hate Vulcans." I say in a low voice while glaring at the reflection in the machine before clenching my fist to punch the wall with. "Bones get your ass up here now!" We both here Jim yell from the over-con speaker on the wall making me stop myself before I smashed my fist into the wall. I look over at Bones who jumps up from my bed in fear and rushes over to the door making me roll my eyes at his fear.

I walk over to my bed as he looks back at me before running out of my room and down the hall. This Bones may be more caring, but he's also a giant pussy who can't defend himself, he really was the complete opposite of her Bones. I glance around my room for a second before getting an idea in my head and walks over to the door before opening it. I glance around the hallway to see if there were any guards outside my door before walking over to the turbo tubes and going down a few levels to the engine room. I was curious to see if the ship was any different internally and how this Scotty would be compared to the other one.

I hop out of the tube when I reach the bottom level and turn around to a different but the same engine room; it was almost switched the way it was facing. I walk through the aisle of machines, touching all the machines that were not heated to a high temperature that could melt the skin off your hand. I start to hum a song to myself when I hear a metal object get dropped on the floor. "Iron wrench size 32." I say out loud like an automatic computer answering someone's question. "What the hell do yer think ya doin in my engine room!" I hear someone yell from down the aisle, making me look over at Scotty who was coming at me with such anger that for a second I was actually scared he was gonna smash my face in.

I gulp the fear in my throat as I take a step back while he walks right up to me and gets right in my face with a blind rage in his face. "I….I was just….admiring your beautiful ship." I say holding one arm over my face and the other one over my stomach, when you get into a lot of fights over the years you know better than to put both your hands in one place. He leans into me still glaring at me then glances around the room and leans back away from me while taking a few steps back. "Well…alright, but don't nothin! Come on." He says turning around and walks off towards the spot he was working on and picks up his wrench as I glance around the room confused then walks after him.

"So do ya have any certain quesions about engines that ya'll would like know?" Scotty asks walking over to the group of crystals that powers the warp engines to make the ship jump speed. "Um…no I'm actually an engineer in my universe." I say looking at the line of engines making me look over at me with his eye brow raised up. ''Other universe? Do they still have sandwiches there?" He asks making me blink in confusion as I turn to him before I let a smile slide onto my face while nodding my head. "Yes, we still had sandwiches where I came from."

I wasn't sure how this was even going to work, for all I know this Jim was just waiting for one of his minions to tell him I screwed up so he could get rid of me. Scotty didn't seem fazed that I was from a whole different reality since it didn't damage his ship, but he acted like he had heard that excuse many times before. I spent the day following him around the ship seeing all the different parts of the Enterprise and was fine till we came upon a clear tube on the wall that he calls the torture device. We walked around the corner to the tube making me gulp the lump in my throat again, I get more and more uneasy on this ship the longer I stay here.

It's hard to work in my head that these people may look like mine, but they enjoyed hurting people and getting rid of the weak and innocent. I place my hand on the tube till I see Scotty take a few steps away from me and the tube making me look at him in confusion. I take my hand off the tube and turn around to see Spock walking up to us from a different hallway. I tense up at the sight of him as he walks up to me with his hands behind his back as he looks over at Scotty who glances over at me before walking away.

I stare up at him as I stupidly hold my spot as he stops a few feet away from me and looks over at the tube. "I suggest that you do not do or say anything that could end you up here." He says looking back at me with a calm but emotionless look on his face. I glance up at his beard, not really sure what to think of it, I didn't know that Vulcans' could grow facial hair and it was really strange to see it on Spock. "Well my mouth tends to run on its own, maybe I'll just set the record for how many times one person can be put in there." I say before putting my hands on my waist, trying to make myself more confident then I really was, but deep down I was scared shitless at this very moment and angry that Scotty ran off.

"The record is two, that man is no longer here as in his death was very painful and slow." He says in a serious voice without noting my fake confidence or illogical theory. I gulp quietly as I look back at the tube then glance behind me to see if I could find an exit from this very scary and awkward situation. "What do you think your plan is here on the ship?" He says taking a step closer to me making me tense up more and takes a step back as a result.

"Um, well I was an engineer in my universe." I start to say quietly as he walks towards me again making me shrink in my spot. "We have plenty of them on this ship, why would we bother with you?" Spock says as he backs me up against the wall as I start to turn a pale color and drop my gaze to the floor. It wasn't smart to back me into a corner and I could usually fight my way out of one, but at this moment I was too scared and shocked to even move. "I've taken on men twice your size I can take you!" I suddenly yell without realizing it as I look up at him, shocked at my own outburst as he begins to take a step back from me.

"We shall see, L_ieutenant_." He says in a calm voice as he turns and walks away from me, one he was out of site I slide down to the ground and hugs my knees to my chest as I take short, shaky breathes. "I am so dead." I say out loud before I feel someone tug on my tank top. I look up at Scotty who was motioning me quickly to get off the floor and go with him before anyone else came by and saw me on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank the few people that are reading this story and those who took the time to leave a review. How I do things is I thank everyone who leaves a review or adds my story to their alerts, I feel since you chose to read my story you each should get my thanks for it. I wanted to thank **bobblestheninja **for her review, i'm glad you like the way i'm doing everyone. I would also like to thank **raven (Guest)** for her review, I'm really glad that you enjoy my story and take the time to read it. I am in the middle of graduating one college and going into an internship during the summer than to another college so hopefully this won't take as long to update, but if it does I do apologize for it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He grabs my upper arm and pulls me off the floor with some force making me stumble into the wall I was leaning against. Scotty looks around the hallways one more time before pulling me along behind him. I rub the back of my hand on my eyes as I take another deep breath before being dragged into the turbo lift. "Deck 7." Scotty says, slightly pale in the face as he shifts in a nervous way in his spot before dragging me out of the lift towards my room. "Ai' you as retard as ye look, why would ya cross the Vulcan like that. He could kill ya, ya know." He says walking up to my door and punches in a code before shoving me into my room.

"I can't keep me eye on ya all the time, I gotta watch my own back." Scotty says looking around the hallway before leaning into my room to get a better look at me. My shoulders start to shake as my eyes got more misty by the minute. I didn't know why I was crying, I've been in worse positions and near-death experiences before, but I guess having my life turned upside down and being away from the people I knew was getting to me.

"Don't let 'em see ya cry, stop it now!" Scotty yells at me, louder then he wanted making me flinch in my spot and let out a loud sniffle. "Yeah I got it! Leave!" I yell back at him as I wipe my eyes on my arm before glares at the back of my head before walking away leaving me along in my room. I stand up straight while rolling my shoulders back before looking over at the computer next to my bed. "Gotta' make a good first impression." I say out loud to myself as I walk over to the computer and start to decode everything and add new codes of firewalls and protection to it.

"Take away order and knowledge, what are you left with? Survival…" I say, looking at all the lines of codes as I hack the network and start to leave spyware throughout the system to get a better feel on how this universe and ship works. "Now, locate the weapons locker on the ship and point me in the direction of Commander Spock." I say to the computer before walking over to the clothes replicator and start to replicate a new outfit. "New universe, new beginning."

I finish tying my long brown hair into a braided ponytail before grabbing a dagger from the replicator and slides in my knee high black boots. I look down at my black skirt in disgust at the site of seeing my white legs then walks out of my room and down the hallway towards the Rec area of the ship. I could care less what the Captain thought of my first impression was because I knew exactly why I wasn't alive in this universe and the reason was because of him. I climb down the turbo tube to the next level before glancing down the hall for anyone walking by.

I didn't know why I wanted to prove myself to Spock; he was the bastard that volunteered me for the suicide mission in the first place. There was no logic in sacrificing a senior member while the new engineers showed great potential he said, I wasn't worth keeping around he said. Well I was going to prove him wrong; I walk into the Rec room and look around the people for the pointed ear bastard till my eyes land on him in the back of the room.

I look down to straighten my short, red tank top then the gold lace that was tied around my waist before I feel someone come up to my side. I glance up at Sulu who had a nasty scar right across his face with an evil, cocky look on his face. I had to push the thoughts in the back of head of the original Sulu who always smiled and never glared at anyone. "Hello there newbie, my, aren't you looking lovely today?" He says to me while his eyes look my body up and down before taking a step closer to me. "I don't think we've met, you can call me, Master Sulu." He says before walking around me and stops behind me making me clench my fists at my sides.

I shouldn't feel bad for what I'm about to do since I never really liked Sulu that much anyway. I glance back at him as I feel him place his hand on my hip before leaning into my ear to whisper something. Before he could say anything, I grab his hand from my hip then twist it behind his back before slamming his face into the wall. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not interested in low ranking men." I say, turning to walk over to an empty table till 3 men block my path.

I look up at them while I hear Sulu groaning behind me before stumbling off the ground as the room goes quiet, not because this is the first fight with a women and Sulu, but out of curiosity of what will happen. "You know that wasn't very nice _cunt_." He says from behind me as I roll my neck at that word, I hate being called that word more than anything else. "Sorry did I not give you my one warning? Here it is, you or your boys touch me, and I'll add another scar on that face of yours." I say to him as I step to the side so all four men were in front of me and my back was to the wall, the number one lesson I learned from fighting in bars is to never have your back to anyone in the place.

His boys looked over at Sulu with an amused look as he glares at them before turning to me with a deadly look on his face. "I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours, but you need to be punished for that remark." he says before nodding his boys to make the first move. I get a smirk on my face as I watch all three men circle around me to block any chance of running away.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to pin a wild animal to a corner?" I say as the smirk on my face gets bigger, I miss getting in bar fights because that's what I grew up with, hate and violence. I had a big mouth and bad temper so I didn't know how to talk my way out of anything even if I wanted too. I was a violent person and I liked to fight people, my face was already busted up for it, but I never cared what I looked like on the outside because I was already a broken person inside. "This is why." I say before slamming my palm into the bridge of the first guy's nose with my left hand before swinging my right hand and punching him in the throat.

As he falls back, coughing up blood the other two jump in his spot and grab my arms to pin my against the wall. My head slams back against the wall before I turn my head and spit in the guy's eyes making him stumble back while letting go of my right arm. In a second, I grab the other guys head by the back of his hair and slam his face hard into the wall before throwing him at Sulu's feet. I roll my shoulders making them crack before turning to the second guy and kicking him straight in the chest making him fly back into a table causing it to break under the sudden weight.

I turn to Sulu who was stunned by my violent outburst before taking a step back and pulls out his knife from his side. I let out a small chuckle at him before wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. "Don't insult me." I say to him as I look from his jagged dagger up to his face as returns my look with a glare before lunging at me with the knife. I jump back as he tries to slice my face before I grab his arm with the knife and twist it behind his back yet again and turns him to face the rest of the people in the room. I twist his arm more till he drops his knife on the ground; I glance down at it before looking straight up at Spock.

"_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate" _I say to the room before placing my boot on Sulu's ass and pushing him into another table before picking up his knife and walking out of the room. Everyone looks down at Sulu before looking over at Spock with fear in their faces at how he would react to the random act of violence. "She said, Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Spock says as he stands up from his seat and walks across the room over Sulu and his group of men who were still lying on the floor in pain with blood all over their shirts and faces.

I walk down the hallway while I attach the knife to my gold lace that was around my waist before walking up to the turbo lift, waiting for it to come down to my level. I knew that Kirk wasn't going to do anything about it because he enjoyed violence and watching people in pain. He would probably get off on knowing a woman put Sulu in his place, but that would also catch his attention in other ways which is not what I want. Spock however was a whole different ball game, I wanted his attention, and I wanted to push the line with him.

I wanted to see how far he would let me go in this universe, how far I could push the edge before he or Kirk take me out. Since no one knows I'm here or alive for that matter, nobody would know I was even here if I had an "accident" on this ship. I walk into the lift as it reaches my level and push the button to the living area as the doors begin to close. As soon as I see a hand come in between the doors I try to drop the smirk that was on my face, I knew exactly who it was and how long it would take him to follow after me.

When the doors slide back open I see Spock standing outside the lift with that same blank look on his face. I lift my head to look him in the eye, but that damn scared feeling came back from before, no matter who I throw into a table, Spock was still a Vulcan and could still kill me. He walks into the turbo lift to stand in front of me as the doors close behind him. As the lift goes up to my level we just stood there in silence, staring at each other. The longer we stared the more uneasy I got and the less threatening I looked. When the metal doors behind him open up I wasn't really sure what to do, should I just push past him or wait it out.

After a few seconds I decide to push past him to get out of the lift as my claustrophobia started to kick in. I take a step forward to move past him before he, surprisingly, moves back to let me out of the lift. I hold my breath as I start to walk down the hallway so I could get into my room and lock the door before anyone else decided to jump me. "I would highly suggest that you are awake and present on the 35th floor by 0600 tomorrow." Spock says from the turbo lift making me gulp as I turn around to face him. I stare at him for a few seconds before turning back around and walk into my room before locking my door and sliding to the floor as I let out the breath I was holding.

I put my hand on the back of my head to feel the sore spot before pulling myself off the ground and placing Sulu's knife on the wall as my souvenir. "Wonder how big I can get this collection before I disappear." I say out loud before pulling out my medical bag and fixing the wound on the back of my head.

* * *

**By the way, the quote "_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate",_ is from the amazing book, Dante's Inferno, and if you ahve an open mind about Heaven and Hell, I would recommend reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would love to thank the people who are giving my story a chance and still reading this story even after the long updates. As I said in my other story, I'm not going to be so hard on myself if it takes longer than a month to update this site because alot of people take longer than a month to update so I think I'm doing ok with my story. I am just finishing up my last college classes and will begin my first "job" in a few weeks so my life has been really busy.**

**I would love to thank **Milton Perry and GoldenWolf25** for addding my story to their alerts and taking the time to leave a review on my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next day with the realization of how stupid I am and how badly I fucked everything up yesterday. I mean getting into a fight with Sulu and threatening him and everyone else, I mean come on!? I set myself to have nothing, but enemies on this ship that could easily have me killed in my sleep if anyone wanted to. There are no rules in this universe, only power can rule everything and at the moment I didn't have any power over anything and just put myself on everyone's radar which means I am also on Kirk's radar.

I look in the mirror at my appearance and just shook my head in disappointment at myself; maybe I should just end it all now and not have to deal with trying to survive in this place. I glance over at the time and roll my shoulders back to make them pop before straightening out my skirt and walking out of my bedroom door. Lord knows what I'm walking into now and the Hell that I've raised, but even I knew not to stand Spock up in this universe, the way he looked at me scared the shit out of me and he knew it. I walk into the turbo lift and head down to the level as I glance at the time again before letting out a deep sigh.

The worst thing that could happen is I get killed by Spock for all the chaos I cause yesterday, it's not like anything else can happen to me now. I walk out of lift and stick my head out to look down both hallways before slowly walking down the hallway looking for Spock or anything really. I turn around to see behind me as I walk backwards still confused till I spin back around when I come to the corner and stop when I see the torture chamber with Sulu inside of it. I take a step back in shock till I feel myself bump into something behind me. I gulp down the lump of fear in my throat as I glance up behind me at Spock who was staring at Sulu as the machines turns on to high voltage.

"I have taken the liberty to placing Sulu in this chamber for his actions he displayed yesterday. His men will begin their punishment throughout the day in this chamber if you wish to witness each one." He says from behind me as I clench my fists to my sides while watching Sulu twitch and yell in pain the higher the setting goes. I was deeply confused on why he would put Sulu in there and not I even though I just got appeared out of nowhere from a whole different universe. As confused as I was, my gut told me not to ask him why since my brain was apparently not working at the moment.

I could feel the heat pouring off his chest into my back; Vulcans had a higher temperature then humans and needed to live in a hotter climate then most species. I didn't want to take a step forward because then I was would be against the chamber and close to Sulu being tortured. I really wasn't sure what Spock's game was with me, but a smart guess would be that I was losing in every area.

After a few seconds my brain kicked back in and told me to take a step to the side so I wouldn't be touching him or closer to the chamber. Idiot. I step to my right while I folded my arms over my chest as I feel the heat disappear from my back which made me shiver when the cold hit against my back. I let out a breath of relief till I see Jim walk down the hallway and stop right next to me making me step right back into my original spot in front of Spock. My eye twitches in annoyance at my instinct to move away from Jim and not realize to move to another spot instead of just placing myself back in front of Spock who I was trying to get away from in the first place.

I didn't need to turn around to know that Spock was smirking at my actions which made me growl in anger, but Jim did not seem to notice the sudden action as he was too concentrated on Sulu and his punishment. It was sick how much enjoyment he got out of see people in pain and being tortured, I was all for a good punishment, but to get cheery from watching it every day was just wrong. "Well I've seen enough here." I say as I straighten out my vest before turning to walk away from the scene and both of these demented men.

"I have a question." I hear Kirk say from behind me, making me turn around to face him since I knew the question was directed towards me and the situation that happened yesterday in the brake room. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but does it not take 2 guilty parties to cause a problem?" Jim says with a smirk on his face as he walks towards me while he slides his hands behind his back. I feel myself tense up in a defensive mode as he stalks towards me with that look on his face as I glance over at Spock before looking back at Jim.

"Have you been assigned your punishment yet or are you waiting in line for your turn in the torture chamber?" Kirk finally asks me as he stops right in front of me as the lump of fear forms back in my throat again, what scared me more was this person was not my Jim, but he was willing to end my life in a second just because. I wanted to say something sarcastic and seem like I was a big man, but we both knew it was going to happen, this is how I acted in the other universe with everyone who wasn't mean and angry, but here everyone acted like this so I just came off a child compared to the professionals.

"No.'' was all that could come out of my mouth in a small voice which made him smile at my misery and how small I looked compared to him. ''Good, I'd hate to miss out on the opportunity to watch your punishment." He says in a cheerful voice as he turns to Spock who had a dark look on his face. "Spock, I want you to get her ready for her time in the chamber, let's make it a welcome party." He says while turning back to me as he pats my shoulder before walking down a different hallway making me scratch at my shoulder at the spot he touched me.

I turn a pale color as I keep scratching at my shoulder while I turn to Spock who was still standing there in his exact spot. If fear wasn't already on my face, it was defiantly showing now at this movement as I nibbled on my bottom lip. Spock moved from his spot and stopped front in front of me as he watched me continue to attack the spot at Kirk touched me. "You heard the Captain; we have to schedule your punishment that will seem fit to your actions that you caused yesterday." he says to me as I look over at Sulu who as being removed from the chamber which made my heart to beat loudly in my chest and in my ears as I looked back up at Spock.

In a blink of an eye he raises his hand in the air and back hands me so hard in the face that I fly backwards onto the ground. I yelp in pain as I look up at him from the ground while holding my bloody lip I feel my hands tremble as he takes another step towards me. "I suggest you be grateful for my presence because I will not always protect you from him and his plans that he has for you. If you wish to stay alive long enough to get back to your universe, I suggest staying under the radar from now on and avoid everyone on this ship. Now clean yourself up and get back to the Engine Room before I change my mind." Spock says as he steps over my body before walking down the hallway.

I wipe the blood on my arm as a few tears roll down my face while I look over in the direction he went before stumbling off the ground at a fast pace. I wipe my eyes with my shoulder as I walk fast down the hallway towards the turbo lift, practically running towards it when I hear people talking from a distance. When I reach the lift I fall against the wall trying to calm my breathing as I look down at the blood on my hand and the metal taste in my mouth as I touch my lip and my burning cheek. I didn't even realize that he wasn't even considering letting me stay in this universe, he still has the idea that I can be sent back to where I come from.

My head started to spin as I lay my head back against the wall till the doors slide open and I slowly creep out of the lift into the Engine Room. I look around the room as I slowly slide across the metal wall till I find a desk and sit on top of it with my head sitting in my hands. Boy did I shove my foot deep in my mouth, I'd be lucky enough to survive till lunch yet alone live long enough to find a way to send me back to my universe. I suck in a shaky breath as I hear someone walking towards me making me lift my head really fast and push against the desk I was sitting on. I look up at Scotty who leans in a little to get a better look at me then glances at my bruising cheek.

I stumble off the desk as he rushes over to my side and tries to grab my arm to hold me still so he could get a better look at my face before I shove him to the side and walk towards the metal lockers in the backroom. Scotty follows after me talking too fast that his accent squishes all his words together as I walk over to one of the lockers and slam my first into the door. The noise echos the backroom and into the Engine Room as my hand trembles in pain and anger as I pull my hand out of the dent in the door while Scotty shifts in his spot at my unexpected action towards the locker.

I let out the deep breath I was holding as I look down at my bloody hand then over at Scotty before nodding my head to the side towards the medical kit that was hanging on the wall. He glances over at the wall before walking over to the kit and taking it off the wall. He slowly backs up towards me and holds out the medical kit for me to open; I look up at him before pulling out one of the medical tools and scans it over my cut up hand and my broken knuckles. After a few minutes I flex out my fingers and wash the blood off my hand before looking up at Scotty and catching him staring at my cheek.

"I wond ya lass, ya can't make misakes here, yeh ain't safe." He says quietly to me as he pities me and my wounds making me roll my eyes before standing up from my seat and places the med kit back on the wall. "I don't need or want your pity and right now is not a good time to say I told you so, I've gotten into fights before so I know how to handle myself. He just caught me off guard is all, it won't happen again." I say to Scotty as I turn around to face him while leaving my cheek puffy and bruised, I have to leave the proof on my face so the Jim see's I got some sort of punishment from Spock.

There is still a chance that I will be put into the torture chamber since he didn't get to witness my misery, but he gets off on any kind of pain so just seeing my face might be enough to get him to forget about the chamber and giving me a worse punishment for the fight I caused and the tables I broke when I threw Sulu's men into the cheap tables that were placed in that room.


End file.
